


Down Time

by thecosmicwhit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicwhit/pseuds/thecosmicwhit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have a little fun during some down time at the base. Based on a 'imagine your otp' post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

It was a rare slow day at the rebel base, everyone was anxiously awaiting for general Organa’s next plan of action.   
Poe Dameron was laying on his back underneath his x-wing. Tools were scattered and forgotten around him, his attention turned to younger man doing push ups above him. The pilot smiled receiving another peck on his lips as the young ex stormtrooper lowered himself.  

The hanger doors slid open. Finn panicked and slipped causing his whole body to go crashing down onto Dameron’s. “Finn you’re crushing me! Get off!” The pilot yelped, his arms flailing to try and push his partner off him. They both looked up to see Rey trying to stifle her laughter as bb-8 rolled around the two beeping in general concern. “General Organa requests our presence in the war room.” She said. “Right, I’ll just go change quickly. I’ll meet you there.” Poe glanced at Finn briefly before leaving for his quarters.

Finn wasn’t sure what to say, but before he could gather his thoughts Rey spoke. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” “I know it’s stupid to get involved with someone in the middle of a war, when he could die at any moment.” Finn sighed playing with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t think it’s stupid at all.” Rey smiled at her friend. “C'mon bb-8!” Rey called, the small astromech droid came rolling after the two as they reached the hanger doors. “I think I love him Rey.” Finn confessed. “I know.” She said closing the hanger doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time so I appologize for this.


End file.
